Visiting Dave
by Nerinee
Summary: After John decides to visit Dave in Texas and they realize their feelings for each other.


John was anxious to see his crush, Dave, in person for the second time. The other time he saw the glorious tall figure that is Dave was only a year ago, during Spring Break. It lasted a whole weekend and John was delighted to hangout with Dave until the _incident. _When it happened John was just taking a shower until...the inevitable happened, John got an easy morning hard on in the shower. It was fine he was completely alone and he turned around just to make sure. When he turned Dave was standing there just watching him in the shower.

"What the fuck Dave?!" John almost yelled, but turned it down a little bit remembering his father might hear him.

"Should I leave?" Dave chuckled and pointed to Johns hard on, causing him and John to blush.

"Shut up and get out!" John almost yelled again.

John reached for a wash cloth to throw at him, but with Dave's super-fast-strider-speed had already got him probably in the living room.

With John thinking of this he was completely sidetracked from his packing and almost got completely taken away with the image of Dave staring at him naked. He almost sighed aloud and then realized he was clutching one of his shirts above his briefcase and almost blushed when his dad was smirking at him in the doorway of his room. He quickly packed his stuff ignoring his dad and slipped on his blue converse near his nightstand. He nodded to his dad, who was already hooking the keys with his index finger, that he was ready to go to the airport to meet up with Dave. He was almost too nervous to talk to his dad so he started texting Dave.

- ectoBiologist [EB began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:40 -

EB: hey dave, my dad is on his way to the airport so i'll be there in no time!

TG: k my bro is waiting

EB: well tell him to wait no longer! i have arrived.

TG: will you ever stop talking like a dork dude seriously

EB: shut up!

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering at 16:45 -

Dave opened his arms for John at the gate of the airport waiting for the forceful tackle/hug he was about to receive. He was right, John came running towards him at top speeds and tackled him down to the ground but quickly Dave quickly retreated because he wanted to keep cool for the crowd. Dave giggled and got up to go to hug his dad, which he did and promised to call everyday of the rest of the 3 weeks of summer he would spend with them. He was so happy to be with Dave now he was almost blushing and fidgeting the whole plane ride to Texas.

"Hey Dave?" John looked over to Dave on the way to their apartment.

"Sup?" Dave replied looking at John with his shades on of course, but John thought that was ridiculous.

"Uh...what are we gonna do for _3 weeks_?" John asked, nervous on what Dave would say.

"Anything you wanna do, bro. I mean I'm up for anything" Dave said, a light blush crossing his face thinking of the possibilities.

"Okay..." John said as they pulled up into the parking lot of the apartment complex.

Bro was pretty much quiet for the rest of the night after he retreated from the living room to his room, probably making smuppets or something John predicted. John and Dave played video games for most of the early evening.

"Dude wanna play T or D?" Dave said, pausing the video game as soon as he had a hint he was being defeated.

"Uh...sure?" John set down his controller, "I start."

Dave thought for a moment and then a quick smirk crossed his face. He nodded at John

"Hm...Truth or Dare?" John said, holding back a giggle.

"Truth." Dave said, keeping his poker face.

"Okay...hmm...oh! Who's your crush?" John said, grinning his buck-toothed mouth at Dave slowly raising his eyebrows.

Dave froze. Could John tell how he felt? Was it that easy? Or maybe his bro somehow told him. No, that can't be right! They have talked once and that was last year when Dave was leaving back for Texas and he was there too! Dave was so confused and he was probably so uncool it was ridiculous. He wasn't sure to tell him or not so he shut his eyes and let his cool kid side talk for him.

"About that..." Dave said. John kept his eyes shut, not even daring to open them, he knew he was going to say Jade and he knew it wasn't him. He was just a weird nerd that Dave only though about as a friend. He instantly regretted even asking Dave this. A feeling flooded Johns body with shame and regret as he waited for the tall cool kid to answer.

After what seemed like forever Dave found an answer. He wasn't sure how to say he sort of liked his best friend in a not-so-bro way. It was hard to even think about. Even though he sort of did have a thing for Jade he felt like he needed John in his life more, his soft lips against his, his smile, his laugh, and definitely his enchanting blush. Whoa whoa this is not the sort of thing he should be thinking about his best friend, this isn't right! John won't like him anyway he has a thing for Rose, definitely.

He had to play this cool and smooth or he might ruin their friendship. Dave shrugged and he felt he face drop. Why the hell did he just shrug instead of making out with John or something! Like in those shitty movies John watches constantly and that is really cute and he should so stop criticizing him about them sometimes because he likes him...and WHOA those thoughts come back quickly.

"Dave what! Your such a horrible liar!" John accused punching Dave hard in the arm. "Tell the truth!"

"Dude I told you I don't know." Dave looked away, but John didn't know that he had his shades to save the day.

John sighed loudly and whined at him, again accusing him of being a liar. Dave felt he needed to act quick before all hope was lost...think Strider! He'll ask John to tell him who HE likes and then the secret might be out and if it isn't Dave with confess! He got ready for this, shifting his position on his legs and sat up more straight.

"Okay dude your turn, T or D?" Dave asked looking up at John.

"Uh...Dare!" John thought quickly and didn't regret his decision.

"I dare YOU to tell ME who YOU like." Dave said hoping it sounded smooth and not shaking and desperate.

"Uh..okay" John replied

John had to think what to say. Rose or Dave? Dave probably knew it was him his feelings were so obvious, but than again Dave was almost oblivious to any hint of really...anything! He had to tell him. He had to tell him he wanted to kiss him and take off his shades and just sit there kissing him and knowing what he likes, but he really needed to see that smile instead of a frown, and he isn't Dave's type (if he has any type, John wouldn't know). He needs a cool guy that'll look out for another cool guy not some kid he found on the internet that barely knows how to tie his shoes.

John felt his face heat up and he looked at Dave. He knew he was going to tell him he really liked him and all, but his anxiety was unbearable anymore and he needed to build this courage soon. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Dave...I like you! A lot. And yeah I know you probably don't like ME. I'm not your type, I'm a nerd and I know you deserve someone like Karkat or Jade or whoever you wanna like or something. But I sort of wanna kiss you...uh everyday." John said quickly, knowing Dave would deny him.

Dave took Johns hands and squeezed them. John looked confused as ever and was already blushing as Dave tightened his grip, the displeasure disappearing on Johns face and it was instantly replaced with confusion. He pulled John closer to whisper in his ear.

"Dude...you like me?" Dave whispered, keeping his same low calm tone.

John shuddered at the hot breath hitting his neck and started to blush and bury himself in Dave's neck. He was so embarrassed Dave was finally confronting him about this and they could never be friends anymo- what was Dave doing? He was smiling? WHAT? John looked up surprised as Dave whispered something quickly and fast nodding at John. But John understood and smiled too as they clung to each other in the middle of his living room.


End file.
